Coorie
Coorie is the Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist. Appearance Light Novel In the novels, Coorie has light hair, partly tied up in a tail at the back. She usually wears large circular glasses and a checkered jacket Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. Anime Coorie has gold eyes and long blonde hair, in strips and tied in a bun at the back. She is mostly seen wearing large circular glasses (through which her eyes aren't seen), a red hairband, a white pyjama top with a green rim, green pyjama bottoms with a white strip down the side of the legs and blue mouse-themed slippers. Over her pyjama top, she wears a pink jacket with a pattern of several white grids across it and stripes at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the jacket (two thin stripes of yellow then orange, followed by a thicker red stripe with black at the rims and collar). When she needed to negotiate for upgrades at the Pirate's Nest, Coorie wore a black vest with pink shorts, a small red pendant and white longsocks. She had her hair loose, wore red lipstick and earrings with the Bentenmaru's emblem. She has expressed a dislike for this look Sailing 25. Manga In the manga, Coorie wears spiral glasses, a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers and a light green jacket/gown over it. Her hair is light brown and the front is tied up in a tuft on top of her head, by a tie with two large beads attached Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1. Personality & Character Coorie is fairly relaxed most of the time. When engaged in electronic warfare, she often displays a certain level of eagerness and playfulness, and she can get excited when faced with certain technological elements. Coorie eats a lot and usually has a fair number of snacks at her workstation. She dislikes using her 'outside' look. Background Not much is known about Coorie's background except that she joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point, likely after Ririka left the crew to raise Marika Sailing 13. During her childhood, she was friends with Nat Nashfall, who later went on to become an imperial intelligence officer Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Plot Recruitment Arc After Marika arrived on the Bentenmaru, Coorie and Hyakume were responsible for her electronic warfare training. She was present at her station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru when the crew were discussing her progress. She informed Misa that the 'propellant' (Chiaki Kurihara) had arrived and laughed at Marika and Chiaki's interaction Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Just before the Bentenmaru finished its FTL jump to ambush the Symphony Angel, Coorie called a late Marika to the bridge. At the start of the mock battle, she reported electronic warfare systems were all green and initiated jamming as they moved in. She maintained their electronic attack and relayed messages during the battle, quizing Marika once while eating her snacks. While the ship was docked with the liner, she noticed a weird noise on the systems, but it didn't worry her as it didn't trip any of the security systems. However, after they had finished their piracy, she and the crew learned that they had picked up a stowaway. She explained the situation to Marika, saying how the stowaway had somehow temporarily overriden the security systems and that no traces remained, hanging her head when Marika asked if their hacking was that good Sailing 07. She sent the stowaway information about Gonzaemon's passing at Marika's request. When Marika introduced Princess Gruier Serenity to her, Coorie apologised for still being seated. She later confirmed that the Corbacks escorting the liner were from the Serenity Defence Forces, likely to guard the princess. When the Bentenmaru was going to meet an unknown ship entering the Tau Ceti system, Coorie and the crew chatted with Gruier and listened to her explanation. When Marika came onto the bridge, Coorie told her that Gruier had asked people in the palace to bring them the royal family's information on the Golden Ghost Ship. When the Bentenmaru arrived, Coorie reported fluctuations off the bow and identified the Serenity ships as they touched downSailing 08. Her ears twitched when Marika asked if they could contact the Serenity ships and when Marika asked that even if not they could make it possible, Coorie replied of course and gleefully set to work on a pin-point directional beam, in order to whisper into their ears. After they succesfully transmitted an order from Gruier for the ships to stand down, Coorie relayed messages received from two of the ships and sent responses. She was present with the rest of the crew when they met at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship. When the crew observed the difficult route the Golden Ghost Ship was taking, she remarked that this was why not everyone could see it and that no one know why this route was chosen Sailing 09. At some point during the search, as the Bentenmaru headed for a break in the storm it was passing through, Coorie launched some reconnaisance probes, mentioning that they wouldn't be able to retrieve them. When Gruier said that the royal family would cover their expenses, Coorie said that was good but without any their search would be less efficient. The next day, Coorie was alone on the bridge eating when Marika arrived. She apologised, saying she'd got accustomed to eating at her station and had been staying up all night. She then told Marika about how when things get busy, the crew tend to stay up all night. When Marika asked if she should have stayed up as well, Coorie sternly told her that the Bentenmaru wasn't in such a bad shape that it needed its underage captain to stay up overnight, saying she should just make decisions when she needs to and that relaxing was also part of her job. She then told Marika about the observation network they had found, made up of observation buoys left behind by previous Serenity search teams. When Gruier, who had arrived on the bridge, asked about the authorisation code, Coorie told her that they'd cracked it, to Gruier's surprise, mentioning it took a fair amount of preparation which kept Hyakume and Schnitzer up most of the night (which was why they weren't there). Coorie then mentioned that it was strange that the princess's name and biometrics worked when inputted despite the fact that the last search team was out two years before she was born, thinking that the royal family must be special. She then showed Marika the clear image produced by the as well as evidence of several battleships in the area. Shortly afterwards, as an alarm went off, Coorie reported that a number of the buoys had detected a major spatial irregularity. As they prepared to make an FTL jump to the source of the irregularity, Coorie reminded Marika about that the other fleet might well spot them. After the ship jumped and the crew discovered that the irregularity wasn't there, Coorie observed that the source was in motion and the irregularity was fading as it moved, saying that they couldn't catch it from normal space. Shortly afterwards, Coorie reported radar signals. When Marika asked if the enemy had spotted them, Coorie said that they might not have as they were fairly distant. However this soon changed as Coorie detected a cross-field. She then detected a third signal and noted how the enemy had probably split their fleet before returning to normal space. She then observed the closest signal was likely from two escort ships, moving on an approach course. As the Bentenmaru neared two of the enemy ships, Coorie initiated jamming and then identified the ships as Serenity Corbacks. After the encounter, when Gruier asked Marika about whether they should contact the other ships, Coorie confirmed to Marika that neither of the ships had made any attempts to contact them Sailing 10. Sometime later, Coorie looked over the data on the enemy fleet, including the flagship. After Gruier left the bridge with Misa, Coorie told Marika about what the fleet had been doing and how they were likely going to use their FTL drives on the source of the next space-time quake to drag the Golden Ghost Ship out of subspace. After the Bentenmaru made an FTL jump to where the next quake was expected, Marika asked Coorie if the enemy had seen them, to which she replied it was likely as she could detect several recon pods. Shortly afterwards, the ship took evasive action to avoid an incoming gravity wave. Coorie realised they wouldn't make it and was shaken with the ship as it was hit, coming off her seat. After the gravity ring passed, she noted that it had no accompanying matter and wondered what was going on. Looking closer, she noticed a spatial rip where it had originated. As the Bentenmaru was rocked by more shockwaves, Coorie spotted the Golden Ghost Ship emerging from subspace. With the energy from the spatial distortion about to be released, Coorie suggested that they minimise their profile towards the ghost ship, saying that the shockwave was going to be as big as a supernova. Before the Bentenmaru was hit by the shockwave, Coorie isolated several of the ship's systems before they were overloaded, meaning they didn't have to reboot radar or sensors. However she wasn't able to prevent the communication systems from going down and apologised for it. As the Bentenmaru headed for the ghost ship, Coorie reported that the battleship was moving as well and was heading for their way. She apologised to Misa as she came onto the bridge that the combat systems weren't back online yet as she was trying to get the ship systems back first. After restoring the communications, Coorie found that they had a message from Grunhilde Serenity aboard the Queen Serendipity. While Gruier spoke with her sister, Marika remarked that Grunhilde was pretty as well and Coorie asked her where she was looking. After the exchange between the princesses, Coorie read high energy readings as the ghost ship executed an omni-directional radar scan. She was then excited when the ghost ship then sent a message in the form of an old-school, uncompressed double-digital communication. She then had Gruier provide the ID code for the ghost ship and reported pre-drives around them as the Corbacks moved to get into the docking bay first. After the Bentenmaru was locked in the docking bay, another space-time quake occured and Coorie realised the ship was returning to subspace Sailing 11. Coorie remained on the Bentenmaru while a boarding party ventured inside the Golden Ghost Ship. As the party set off, she reported signs of another ship infiltrating via the other docking port. She later contacted the boarding party in the bio-plant to warn them of another group heading their way. Once the stand-off had been resolved, Coorie configured the ghost ship's systems to get it quickly back to Serenity Sailing 12. Coorie was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. When Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, she wondered what food made by Blaster Ririka would taste like. After the dinner, during which Grunhilde accidentally ate a spoonful of hot mustard, Coorie said she was glad it didn't develop into an international incident Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc When Marika was allowed to go home from work early after a performance, Coorie told her that she needed to be in top shape since they were going to be busy the next week. While Marika was away, a bio-container that was being transported, opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys, several infected with a virus. Coorie wasn't particularly bothered by the cat-monkeys overrunning the bridge, but came down with the virus with the rest of the crew and was placed in isolation. When Misa called Marika to inform her of the situation, Coorie pointed out to Hyakume that what he said didn't make sense. Later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied and wondering how Marika was getting on, Coorie mentioned that she hoped she didn't relax for too long and forget that she was captain Sailing 14. A few days later, Coorie was playing a card game with Kane, Hyakume and San-Daime over a bottle of scotch. After Kane won yet again, Coorie asked Misa whether they should be checking up on Marika soon. When San-Daime expressed his desire to get out into space again, Coorie told him to put up with it as it wouldn't be for long then was slightly confused when Luca mentioned that might not be the case. A little while later, Coorie and the rest of the crew learned that Marika was approaching the ship with the yacht club in tow. When Misa arrived to inform them that their isolation period was being extended by two weeks, Coorie quickly realised what this would mean for the Bentenmaru's Letter of Marque and that Marika was trying to protect their licence. As the crew discussed the problems of letting the yacht club fly the ship, Coorie considered the fact that all of their electronics were heavily customised and was alarmed when Luca suggested that the ship may break down the moment they turn on the power. She quickly agreed with Misa's idea to write a user manual, saying it was better than letting them mess around with it. As the crew were busy writing the manual, the yacht club boarded the Bentenmaru, prompting Coorie to urge everyone to "speed up". Shortly afterwards, she and the others were dismayed when Maki accidentally fired the main cannons. She continued typing as the yacht club prepared to launch, hoping to be done within two minutes, but didn't make it before the first, failed attempt. After the manual was eventually sent off and the ship was successfully launched, Coorie and her crewmates lay down exhausted but glad the Bentenmaru had survived. This relief was short-lived and they sprang up in alarm as Marika intended to try an FTL jump - something which they had forgotten to put in the manual. When a group of ships from the Stellar Military approached, investigating the earlier weapon discharge, Coorie quickly set to work on jamming them. She was relieved when the yacht club managed to perform an FTL jump to escape, and not too surprised when Chiaki and the princesses found and dealt with the camera they'd been using Sailing 15. Sometime later, the crew were having dinner, thinking about how Marika and the yacht club were probably having their dinner as well. Coorie asked if Marika could cook and was told that one of the yacht club members could Sailing 16. The day after Marika and the yacht club carried out a successful raid, Coorie was present as the crew were looking at an article about it. She was glad that everything went OK but wasn't sure about the rest. She then turned to Luca as she made a cryptic prediction. Later, she was playing a card game with Kane and San-Daime when Hyakume reported that the Bentenmaru picked up a Silent Whisper. She quickly made her over to the table when Show called the crew and learned about the protection and escort mission the Bentenmaru had accepted. Though some of the crew had their worries about it, Coorie gave a thumbs up and a grin of approval. Moments after the call ended, she and the rest of the crew were alarmed to see that the Bentenmaru had come under fire. Coorie said they should get the staff to let them out though Schnitzer pointed out that this would take too long. While some of the crew were eager to get out, Misa told them that they should stay put unless Marika contacts them, reminding them that she is their captain Sailing 17. As the Bentenmaru tried to escape from the Hugh and Dolittle fleet, Coorie and the rest of the crew set about finding anything that would help their captain. Hacking into the company's system, Coorie found a large amount of hidden transmission recordings, which the crew all recognised as a valuable find. She later watched the events which unfolded on the Glorious Coolph with the rest of the crew via the live broadcast. Sometime afterwards, the crew were reading through the various reports on the incident. She agreed with San-Daime's comment about how women who feared nothing were scary. She and the others were then pleased to learn from Misa that their test results had been returned and that they were all clear Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) A few days later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied while waiting to be released, Coorie was playing a game with Misa, Hyakume and San-Daime. When Hyakume said the place wasn't bad once you got used to it, Coorie agreed that the military hospital wasn't as bad as she had expected. The next day, Coorie and the rest of the crew packed their things and got ready to leave. However when they reached the Bentenmaru, they found the controls locked. When Marika finally arrived, Coorie told her about the locked bridge controls. They were then all surprised to find that Marika's ID ring had gone missing. As the crew searched the ship for the missing ring, Coorie recapped that the last time the master lock was used was the day before. Fortunately for the crew, the yacht club soon arrived with the ring. As Ai brought the Bentenmaru into the dock, Coorie mentioned she wasn't bad, though when Kane said they had a good advisor Coorie noted Ai had joined after Kane had left Sailing 19. Coorie was present when the crew attempted to use the Bentenmaru's frontal pulse device as an improvised wind machine. When Schnitzer asked if what they were doing was OK, Coorie nonchalantly replied why not since Kane had asked them to do it, while eating a snack. She gave the same reply while drinking when Schnitzer repeated his question after firing. As the Bentenmaru was preparing to leave the relay station for Calmwind, Coorie reported that the electronics were running OK Sailing 20. After arriving at Calmwind, Coorie monitored the events of the race with the rest of the crew. Not long into the race, she reported heavy noise on both communications and radar, which were due to a solar storm. After the Bisque Company started their attack, the crew took a risk and brought the Bentenmaru down into the atmosphere to save Marika. After they retrieved Marika, the Bisque started firing on the Bentenmaru. As Marika ordered them to counterattack, Coorie told her that they couldn't use the main cannons as the air would expand and explode in front of them. When Marika suggested 'that thing' from earlier, Coorie quickly agreed as they could use it, even at close range. After they successfully hit the Bisque craft (with some help from Ai and an incoming wind current), Coorie noticed it launch something as it went down Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) As the Bentenmaru was heading to rendezvous with the Big Catch, Coorie listened as Marika discussed the escort mission with the crew. When Hyakume mentioned how pirates are tolerated because they act separately and how it would be different if they all joined forces, Coorie cheerfully described it as the birth of a pirate empire, throwing her sweets in the air, to which Marika reminded her to clean them up later. Some time into the mission, Coorie reported a ship touching down in front of them as the crew went to battle stations. When the Big Catch moved ahead of the Bentenmaru, Marika had Coorie open a line to them to warn them not to get too far ahead, though Stone ignored her. The arriving ship opened fire on touchdown and Coorie was impressed as it immediately began electronic warfare. After the enemy ship suddenly zigzagged in front of the Big Catch and unleashed a heavy laser barrage, Coorie reported that the Big Catch had fallen silent before reporting the arrival of another ship. Watching the other ship touching down, Coorie dropped the food she had in her mouth Sailing 22. Shortly afterwards, Coorie confirmed the transponder signal from the new arrival, identifying it as the Parabellum, an imperial pirate ship. When the Parabellum fired on the enemy ship, forcibly playing very loud sound effects, a grinning Coorie covered her ears, commenting afterwards on how they could really feel the bass. She then reported gravity waves preceding the enemy's retreat and a message from the Parabellum. When Ironbeard warned them about the Grand Cross, Coorie tried looking it up but couldn't find any records. As the Parabellum flew away and San-Daime complained about the noise, Coorie (with earplugs in) told him that the Parabellum was forcing sound effects into their data stream but she was leaving them in since they were funny. After Marika convinced the chef to broadcast the Pirate's Song, Coorie mentioned how the old communication unit started up with the song and how she was told never to mess around with the old unit or throw it out, now knowing what it was for. She oversaw the download for the location of the Pirate's Nest while continuing to eat. Not long afterwards, Coorie reported a ship touching down in front of them, recognising it as the Grand Cross from its mass Sailing 23. Immediately after touching down, the Grand Cross initiated electronic warfare against the Bentenmaru. Coorie set about repelling the attack, commenting on the immense pressure that single ship was giving out. She told Marika she was unable to get ahead as she was having a hard time just keeping them at bay. On Marika's orders, Coorie continued her efforts while the Bentenmaru tried to find an opportunity to make an FTL jump. With the Grand Cross not giving them the opportunity, Marika decided to have the ship pretend to turn and flee to lure the enemy into giving it to them. As they did so, Coorie tried to calculate the route the enemy would zigzag along, mentioning that they may be relying on luck. She continued to monitor the Grand Cross as it took the bait and zigzagged towards them. After the Bentenmaru managed to narrowly slip past the Grand Cross, she reported the ship decelerating but maintaining course heading away from them. With the enemy showing no signs of pursuing them, Coorie and the rest of the crew relaxed. When the Bentenmaru touched down near its destination following a successful FTL jump, Coorie reported an incoming message from the Barbaroosa. After the Bentenmaru docked at the Pirate's Nest, Coorie went out to search for the best merchants and repair crews for the upgrades the ship required. Though annoyed with having to do so, she went out with a different, slightly done-up look. After returning to the ship, Coorie was making modifications to the communications for the planned upgrades when Hyakume called her to let her know he had to go for something. Kane (actually Shane) mentioned to her that she should dress like that all the time since it was a bit of waste otherwise, however Coorie was adamant about not doing so. When he enquired about the modifications, asking if it was Hyakume's plan, Coorie replied that it was their captain's orders, saying that they'd be able to command a fleet once it was done Sailing 24. Coorie was returning from shopping when she spotted Kane and Luca talking, and was slightly puzzled by the mention of 'Blaster'. After the council, she introduced herself (in her standard attire) to the assembled electronic warfare officers from the other pirate ships. After assuring that she was acting as the control point because the Bentenmaru was the only ship that has fought the Grand Cross and not because anyone was better than anyone else, she was slightly taken aback by the enthusiastic reception. Back on the ship, Coorie was eating at her station on the bridge with Marika nearby. When Marika mentions that she thought those men would have preferred her outside look, Coorie replied that electronic warfare specialists spend most of their day confronting the truth. When asked about the Bentenmaru, Coorie told Marika that radar and sensors had been upped by 20% and that the engine output had also been upped, mainly by the boosters, enabling Kane to do some crazy stunts. Kane then came onto the bridge, prompting a comment from Coorie. She then asked whether it was time for the transmission to start, something which Marika wasn't looking forward to. As the special rendition of the Pirate's Song was broadcast, Marika told Coorie to check the data for the challenge sent out with the song. Not long afterwards, the pirates received Quartz's reply and set out Sailing 25. On arriving at the chosen location, where they had previously encountered the Golden Ghost Ship, Coorie confirmed that there were no dark clouds or debris around, making it perfect for a battle. She then reported a hotline from the Barbaroosa. Following Chiaki's message, she reported ships touching down in front of them - three Grand Crosses. She immediately set about setting up their electronic defences, operating consoles with both hands and feet. On hearing that the others were ready, Coorie eagerly got to work and synchronised their systems with the other ships. She assured the others that their jamming was holding as the Grand Crosses opened fire. When gravity waves were detected from one of the enemy ships, Coorie quickly got its pattern down and sent it off to the others, alerting the El Santo that it was being targeted and allowing them to catch a Grand Cross in a chaff field before destroying it with heavy bombardment. Not long later, Coorie passed on a message from the Shangri-La saying they were ready, prompting Marika, Schnitzer and Hyakume to head over to prepare for boarding. Once two enemy ships were destroyed, Coorie reported the remaining Grand Cross targeting the Bentenmaru. As the Bentenmaru took evasive action, the Shangri-La rammed the Grand Cross, initiating boarding operations. After the battle's conclusion, when Kane asked Marika where she intended to go next and Marika said that she intended to continue being a high school pirate, Coorie told her that in that case she'd better pass her exams once they got back Sailing 26. Skull Star Arc (Novel-Only) Coorie was part of the small group that attempted to infiltrate the pirate fortress Skull Star. During the events leading up to the infiltration, Coorie had to make use of her looks on one occasion to ensure the group got what they wanted Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Skills & Abilities Coorie is a skilled hacker. She is also good at multi-tasking, capable of working with many monitors and keyboards at once, even using her feet to operate some of them Sailing 26. She was also able to modify the systems aboard the Golden Ghost Ship, a pre-FTL ship, in order to get it quickly back to Serenity, light-years away Sailing 12. Relationships Marika Kato Coorie is one of Marika's supervisors in electronic warfare-training. She has respect for her captain's growing skills, talent and judgement. Their relationship is professional but fairly friendly and relaxed, much as with the rest of the crew. Bentenmaru Crew Coorie is on good terms with the rest of the crew and works well with them. Others Following the events of the Pirate's Council, Coorie has gained a number of fans amongst the Electronic Warfare specialists of the various other pirate crews Sailing 25 Sailing 26. She is also a childhood friend of Nat Nashfall, now an imperial intelligence officer Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Gallery Coorie - Anime Design.gif|Coorie's anime design Coorie - Outside Look.jpg|Coorie's 'outside' look in the anime Coorie (V9 Character Info).png|Coorie (outside look) in Volume 9's Character Introduction section Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries